Current smart watch designs feature static faces (i.e., the portion of the watch that displays time information, date information, and/or other information). Thus, when the smart watch is worn by a user, the orientation of the face is always in the same position. This can prove inconvenient when performing certain tasks that involve the use of the users hands, such as driving a car or typing on a keyboard, since the user wearing such a watch would need to orient his or her wrist in such a way that the face is oriented toward their eyes. Doing this may lead to lower productivity and/or unnecessary distractions when performing these tasks.